By the laws of physics, in a multi-tier fountain, each tier must be fed by a different pressure of liquid to create the different tier heights. This requires the construction of a different pressure chamber to feed each tier. In the fountainhead industry today, this is generally accomplished with relatively expensive castings, molds, machinings and combinations thereof.
The fountainhead herein invented accomplishes the same goals using an unobvious application of standard, off-the-shelf, Polyvinyl Chloride (PVC) plumbing parts. This manufacturing method and material eliminates the need for special tooling or complicated processes for producing a multi-tier fountainhead. A further advantage of the presently invented fountainhead is the corrosion and ultraviolet resistance of the standard PVC materials of construction.
In essence, this invention uses primarily standard PVC pipe caps, intended for the capping of pipes, to form the necessary pressure chambers for a multi-tier fountainhead.